


Feel Better Soon, Hououin-san.

by gendices



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Brief mention of the others - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Okabe is a grumpy ill mad scientist, and Kurisu is done with everything, enjoy hehe, my first story, this website is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendices/pseuds/gendices
Summary: When Mayuri and Daru walk in on an ill Okabe, they make it their mission to take care of him. Luckily, a redhead genius girl also happens to be visiting the area, and chaos ensues..





	Feel Better Soon, Hououin-san.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. hi! This is my first work on here, so I really hope you enjoy it. I love Steins;Gate a whole lot and just wanted to write something cute and fluffy to distract from the crippling S;G 0 feels. That is all. El Psy Congroo.

“Good morning Mayuri.” Okabe said flatly as his childhood friend waltzed through the door with a ‘tutturu~!’.  
“Hmm? Okarin, are you ok? You sound sad..” Mayuri asked curiously, looking her friend up and down. His posture was noticeably more slouched, his hair was messier than usual and his labcoat was hanging by just the one shoulder. Mayuri walked over to pull the other shoulder up again, then straightened his collar, looking at him worriedly.  
“Don’t worry Mayuri. All is well for the great Hououin Kyouma.” Okabe said, in a softer tone Mayuri didn’t hear very often from him. He ruffled her hair gently, then suddenly put his hand by his mouth, being seized by a fit of coughing. “Ahh, I’m so sorry.” He said in a hoarse whisper.  
“Okarin..” Mayuri said worriedly.   
“Sup!” Said a familiar voice, as Daru walked into the room. “Everything ok?”  
Okabe began; “Yeah-“  
“Mayushii thinks Okarin has a cold, Daru-kun.”  
“Ah-! It’s nothing, I promise.” Okabe interjected, but Daru’s face had already become concerned.  
“Okarin. You have a habit of telling us it’s nothing, when it’s definitely something.” Daru said matter-of-factly. Okabe suddenly sneezed.  
“It’s not-“ he started, but before he could finish Mayuri took him by the shoulders, guiding him over to the couch and sitting him gently down.  
“I’ll tell everyone the round table meeting is cancelled today. You’re in no good shape for it.” She said to him sternly.  
“But Mayuriiiii-!” Okabe whined, sounding an awful lot like a spoiled child. “This is important! We must discuss the latest future gadge-“  
“I’m sorry Okarin, but I just won’t have it. You need to rest! I’m calling everyone now.” Mayuri said, although Okabe’s hurt expression made her hesitant. Still, she began to dial up Ruka.   
“I agree with Mayushii, y’know.” Daru said, sitting down at the chair at his computer. “You’ll destroy your throat doing that laugh of yours, besides.”   
“A sore throat will never stop the wrath of a mad scientist!!” Okabe shouted, then attempted to do his signature laugh, however he only got as far as ‘fuaha-‘ before being seized by a fit of coughing.  
“Geez dude, what did I say? Lay off it, alright?” Daru said before swivelling around to boot up the computer. Okabe let out a groan before leaning back and closing his eyes. His throat stung from laughing like that, he thought about how should have listened to Daru. Mayuri’s gentle voice calling up everyone from Ruka to Moeka echoed around his head, slowly growing more and more distant until -

“Okarin?” Mayuri shook him gently on the shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. “You weren’t just sleeping, were you?” Okabe cracked one eye open.  
“Nono,” he said, his words slurring slightly. “I wusjus thinkin’ abou ways to defeatthe.. organ-zasionn..” his mind was spinning and his words were more nonsensical than usual.   
“You should probably take his temperature. The medical kit is behind the curtain.” Daru said, looking concernedly at Okabe. Mayuri didn’t need to be told twice, and quickly ran behind the curtain, emerging with a hefty green box.   
“Here Okarin.” Mayuri fished through the contents of the box before producing a thermometer. “Open wide, ok? Aaaaa~” Okabe did as he was told, the small plastic thermometer shortly entering his mouth. Mayuri gently removed it, looking closely at the number displayed on the screen. The look on her face was enough to tell Okabe that things were worse than he thought. Daru kneeled down by Mayuri’s side and peered at the screen himself. The same look washed over his face.   
“Come on you two, what’s up?” Okabe said, irritated. Neither Mayuri nor Daru replied, they only swiftly got up. 

Daru disappeared behind the curtain and Mayuri pulled Okabe up by the shoulders, removing his lab coat.   
“Wha-? Mayuri! You’re ruining the mad scientist aesthetic!” Okabe moaned.  
“And you’re burning up! Here.” Mayuri sat him down again. Daru walked in, some blankets in hand.   
“Here Okarin.” Daru said, throwing the blanket over his friend. “We don’t want you getting too hot. Just sir and rest, ok?”  
“Da.. ru..” Okabe said, his eyelids drooping. “Than.. thank you.”  
Mayuri smiled solemnly. “I’m heading out to the store, I’ll get some ingredients for a soup my grandmother used to make for me when I was sick. It’ll work wonders, I just know it!” She said, trying to sound cheery, though Okabe could hear the hint of sadness in her voice. She was always more subdued whenever he got ill, which thankfully wasn’t very often, but when it happened he knew she’d always think back to the fever he had in grade school that nearly killed him. Okabe wanted to reassure Mayuri, but his head was banging and spinning. Best save it for later, he thought.  
“Right, Mayushii is heading out.” Mayuri said, walking over to the door.  
“Ah, Mayushii, I seem to recall Makise-shi saying she’d arrived in Japan a couple days ago to give another lecture. Maybe she’s around, it’s the weekend after all.” Daru said.  
“Oh, that’s great! Maybe if I catch her, Kurisu-chan and Mayushii can cook the soup together!” Mayuri beamed, excited that she may get to see Kurisu again.  
“Mayu-ri..” Okabe raised his voice ever so slightly. “The lab-“  
“‘Will fall into the pits of hell if you do that’? You said that last time they cooked together and it ended up being great.” Daru said cynically.  
“Well.. Mayuri.. jus keep an eye on my.. assistant. Make sure she- doesn’t poison me..” Okabe said, before closing his eyes. He was exhausted, so he passed out without realising it.  
Mayuri giggled softly. “Alright Okarin.” She whispered. “Keep an eye on him, alright Daru-kun?”  
“Roger that.” Daru said, playfully saluting.  
Mayuri saluted back and twirled out of the room.

For the next few hours or so Okabe was fast asleep, not even Daru clumsily dropping a plate when he was washing up managed to wake, or even stir him. After a while he began to snore gently in his deep sleep, however Daru, immersed in a rather steamy eroge with headphones on, didn’t really care.  
Not too long later, Daru heard two familiar female voices echo through the hallways of the apartment and slowly reach the door. He walked over to greet them as Mayuri, practically loaded down with shopping, opened the door and stepped in, with none other than Kurisu behind her, holding a few bags herself.  
“We’re back-“ Mayuri said in her regular tone, when she was suddenly struck with realisation upon peering around the corner. “Oh, of course! Okarin is sleeping.” She whispered.  
“Yeah. He’s out cold, he hasn’t moved, not even stirred.” Daru said, scratching his head.  
“Goodness! This illness Mayuri was telling me about must be pretty awful...” Kurisu said in a caring tone, dropping her bags and walking into the room to see Okabe lying on the couch, his body drowned in sleep. She couldn’t stop a smile creeping onto her face, it had been a while since she’d seen him, and she worried when Mayuri told her about his illness. At least he’s relaxing, she thought. I’ll be sure to help take care of him when he wakes up.  
“Hmm, I don’t see that look very often from you Makise-shi.. you were worried about Okarin, huh!” Daru whispered with his signature teasing tone. Kurisu looked him in the eye and blushed.  
“No-not at all! It’s not like that.. I was just.. I..” She struggled to find a way to wiggle herself out of this.   
“Kurisu-chan really cares about Okarin, doesn’t she?” Mayuri said cheerfully, unpacking the shopping.   
“Nn-!” Kurisu started, but stopped and sighed. “Maybe... just a little bit..” She looked over at Daru, who was eyeing her and smiling. “Quit it! Don’t exaggerate what I say! I just said I cared for him a-“ Kurisu suddenly realised she’d raised her voice without thinking. She looked over to Okabe, who had started to stir. A wave of panic washed over her.  
“Good morning..” Said Okabe groggily, despite it being midday. “Oh, my assistant is here.”  
“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t wake you, did I?” Kurisu stammered.  
“No, I didn’t hear anything, I guess I just woke up.” Okabe said, holding his arms up to stretch as he yawned.  
“You look a lot fresher, thank goodness for that. Are you feeling any better?” Mayuri asked.  
“Mm-hmm, better than I was before. I’m a little hungry though.” Okabe muttered, putting a hand on his stomach, which grumbled on cue.  
“Well, Mayuri and I are just about to cook you some soup, it’ll be done before you know it.” Kurisu said, still embarrassed at the whole situation. Okabe would normally argue about this, but he was starving, so he didn’t bother.   
“Thank you.” He said, and attempted to stand up, when Daru walked over and pushed him gently back into the couch.   
“You’re not going anywhere just yet.” Daru said. “You need to relax and regain your strength for a little while longer.” Okabe just nodded, and thought about how his friends were really doing everything to help him and make him feel better. They seemed to know what was for the best, and he was grateful for that. Grateful for them. He sank back down into the soft couch and smirked, thinking about something he’d said a while ago. My lab members are my allies, and the world is my enemy! 

“It’s done!” Mayuri and Kurisu proclaimed about half an hour later, as the soup was complete. Okabe had just been sitting on the sofa in the meantime, watching television, so he was happy to hear the news.  
“Here Okarin!” Mayuri said, pouring some of the soup into a bowl and handing it over to him. He thanked her and began to eat. It was.. a difficult taste to get used to, but in no way was it bad. It was just what he needed, in fact. Mayuri and Kurisu helped themselves to ramen, giving Daru (playing an eroge again) a cup too, and they sat around the table with Okabe. They watched as he ate quickly and eagerly.   
“Hey Okarin, be careful there! Mayushii knows you’re hungry, but don’t upset your stomach!” Mayuri said, half jokingly but also a little concernedly. Okabe looked up suddenly, a soup stain on his chin. Mayuri laughed. “Oh Okarin, you’re all messy now! Take it easy! Here-“ Mayuri grabbed her tissue and put it gently on his chin, to which he flinched slightly at. Still, he let Mayuri gently dab the stain away. Kurisu smiled. They really are close, huh, she thought.   
After a while, everyone finished their food. Okabe leaned backwards and sighed.  
“Thank you Mayuri, Christina~.” He said slowly.  
“Seriously, even when you’re sick?” Kurisu grumbled at hearing the nickname she so hated.  
“My being sick doesn’t change your name, Christina.” Okabe said matter-of-factly, getting Kurisu more worked up.  
“You’re insufferable. Totally insufferable.” Kurisu said in a gentler tone. She was frustrated with him, but didn’t want to yell like last time. Okabe did nothing but shoot her the finger guns, to which she sighed, and Mayuri laughed. She then walked over to Daru’s chair and tapped him on the shoulder. Daru looked up at her and she whispered something in his ear. Daru chuckled, and turned around to face the table with a stupid-looking grin on his face. Okabe and Kurisu looked confused at the two.  
“Well..” Mayuri said to them. “Daru-kun and I need to pick up something from Faris-chan’s place...” Mayuri said, the same goofy smile plastered across her face.  
“Makise-shi, Okarin will need to have some of the medicine Mayushii picked up,” he stopped and clasped a hand over his mouth, breathing heavily and whispering: “the classic situation! FTW!”  
“Wait, what?” Kurisu said as Mayuri and Daru walked quickly towards the door.  
“Okey dokey!” Daru said.  
“We thought you’d want to spend a little time together, seeing as it’s been so long since you’ve seen one another and all. So.. bye bye you two! We’ll be back soon~!” Mayuri said, before they swiftly exited.  
“Mayuri and Daru have left me stranded with my assistant.” Okabe groaned.  
“Thanks Mr. Obvious. And don’t take that tone! Surely I’m not that unbearable!” Kurisu shot back.  
“Well-“ Okabe started jokingly.  
“Ok, don’t finish that sentence. Anyway, I’m supposed to give you some medicine, aren’t I? Ah, it’s on the counter.” Kurisu walked over and grabbed the medicine bottle as well as a spoon.   
“This must be an organisation trap!” Okabe suddenly said, coughing shortly afterwards. He grabbed his phone from the table. “It’s me. Not only must I endure having a gross liquid force-fed to me, but it is by none other than Makise Kurisu! Yes, this will be-“ before Okabe even realised what was happening, a spoonful of orange liquid had been shoved right in his mouth. The suddenness made him almost gag.  
“Swallow, quickly!” Kurisu said, to which Okabe did so. For a moment, the two’s eyes met, with Kurisu leaning over Okabe with her hands on her hips and Okabe looking up at her in surprise. They immediately blushed and broke their stare.   
“N-Now was that really so hard?” Kurisu said, trying to regain her composure, standing upright and cocking her head to the side.  
Okabe stared at her flatly.  
“That tasted like death.” He said.  
“Don’t be dramatic, you’ll feel much better because of it.” Kurisu said, sounding gentler than she meant to.  
“Y-Yeah..” Okabe said, losing his train of thought as he stared at Kurisu, as per usual.  
“Damn this genius girl and her captivating beauty! Surely another organisation trap!” Okabe said through gritted teeth.  
“What was that?” Kurisu questioned, walking over to the sink to wash the spoon.  
“N-Nothing.” Okabe said, realising how he’d said his thoughts out loud without meaning to.  
A few minutes of awkward silence passed, Okabe sitting on the sofa and staring into space while Kurisu surfed the net. She was trying her best to cover it, but Okabe could see her posting on an @channel message board. He couldn’t help but smile.  
“Geez.” Said Kurisu, leaning back in her chair and breaking the silence. “How much longer are Mayuri and Daru going to be?”   
“I dunno.” Okabe said, staring up at the ceiling. Kurisu logged off her computer and decided to hesitantly sit next to Okabe on the sofa.   
“Careful assistant, it’s likely I’m contagious or something.” Okabe said nonchalantly.   
“I-I don’t mind taking that risk..” Kurisu said softly. “B-Besides, is that just your way of saying you don’t want me to sit near you?” She said, raising her voice.  
“Don’t assume things, I just don’t want you to get ill or anything. You need to go out and do.. genius girl things.” Okabe mumbled. Kurisu actually laughed, catching him by surprise.  
“Okabe.” Was all she said, looking in front of her and smiling. Okabe looked over at her.  
“Um, assistant?” Okabe said all of a sudden. Kurisu looked at him, his face was red.  
“Okabe, do you have a fever? You’re all red..” Kurisu said concernedly.  
“N-No.. it’s not like that. What I was going to say was.. well. I want go to sleep. Hououin Kyouma’s dark brain cells need rest too, after all. But you see, the blanket Daru gave me is too thick.” Okabe stammered.   
“What are you suggesting I do about that?” Kurisu said, her face too turning red. Suddenly, she knew what to do. It would mean her potentially getting ill too, but she knew this was a once in a lifetime chance. She shuffled closer to Okabe and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“C-Christina?” Okabe said, caught genuinely off guard by this. “I was just going to ask you if you could-“  
Kurisu cut him off. “If you talk it’ll make what I’m about to do even more awkward.” Kurisu put her other arm around Okabe and lay her head on his shoulder. “You’re so warm.” She said, closing her eyes.  
“Christina, wh-what?” Okabe was clearly embarrassed out of his wits, but was too tired to really do anything about it. “What a clingy little assistant you are.” He said, running his fingers through her deep red hair.   
“I’m not little or clingy, thank you very much.” Kurisu said matter-of-factly, as Okabe’s eyes closed and his deep breaths punctuated the quietness of the room. Kurisu snuggled closer to Okabe, feeling his chest slowly rise and fall. “Feel better soon, Hououin-san.”

Daru gently opened the door, Mayuri behind him. They realised when they didn’t hear loud arguing echoing through the halls, they probably had to be quiet. They tiptoed into the room, only to be greeted with an Okabe-Kurisu cuddle pile right before them. They couldn’t take their eyes off the scene, they just high-fived.  
“Result! Well done Mayushii. What an amazing development!” Daru whispered excitedly. Mayuri giggled.  
“I’m sure Okarin will feel better soon with plenty of hugs from Kurisu-chan, after all~.”


End file.
